Aladdin AU
by Dex Cipher
Summary: A whole new world...
1. This is how our story begins

**Author Notes:**

 **Before anything else, I have to put on the disclaimer. Aladdin and Star vs. The Forces of Evil belong to Disney.**

 **Alright, with all that said, enjoy the fic.**

The Unknown Storyteller.

...

" _I have come from across, all the entire world,_

 _And now I am walking down this mortal road._

 _A colossal extension of wind to me comes._

 _But hey, I'm heading back home!_

 _When the moon is not shining,_

 _And the sun our eyes is blinding,_

 _And you can't keep breathing._

 _I can invite you to walk, here by my side,_

 _While we enjoy this Echoing Night!_

 _Welcome To Echo Creek!_

 _Night and Day as equal, with intense heat,_

 _And a freeze cold, this is your only safe seat!_

 _In nights like these, under the loyal moon,_

 _You have to be smart, to not fall, into your doom!"_

The camel of the mysterious lady fall to the ground, exhausted.

The mysterious lady made her way down her loyal trip partner. "Ah, good night everyone! Here, come closer!" The lady retrieved a dagger. "I dare you!"

"…"

"Haha, just kidding!" The lady said before getting the dagger back in her bag.

"…"

"Anyways, welcome to Echo Creek! A sanctum for the lost travelers that have to cross the deadly desert! But it's also a place of drama! Mystery! Romance! And the place with the best merchandise you can get!" The lady pulled down a string in the back of the camel, releasing all her merchandise alongside the little selling post. She chuckled as she got inside.

"…"

"What are you waiting for? Come and buy something! I have lots of things to sell! Like this!" She said as she retrieved a tiny box. "This is a magic box that will play a song for you by just flipping this thingy in the side!" She started to flip it as a music started to play inside the box. "Ah… Such a nostalgic tune… Wanna tr- AHHH!" She screamed as soon as little clown figure jump out of the music box. She threw it away.

"…"

"Um… Forget the box! I still have many things to offer you! Like this skull hat!" She put it over her head. "You put it on and… That's pretty much it! It makes you look cooler or intimidating! You can also wear it as a mask if you like!" She said as she put the skull as a mask.

"…"

"Not interested, huh?"

"…"

"Well, I can see you are quite the demanding type of customer! Then what about this?" She said as she retrieved a golden lamp with some purple crystals incrusted in it and a pink heart shaped crystal in the top. "Don't let the appearance to trick you, sometimes, the insides is what it counts…"

"…"

"It's not just a simple lamp! One time, it changed the life of a boy! A Street Rat, to call him that way!"

"…!"

"Ah, I see you are interested in the story…"

"…"

"Alright, then sit down and prepare yourselves, because our story begins in a dark night, just like this one, when a dark man was waiting to accomplish his dark intentions…"

…


	2. Street Rat

Street Rat.

In the darkness of the night, a man is waiting in the middle of the cold desert alongside his loyal horse. A bunch of sand lifts in the air, announcing the arriving of another individual into the scene.

The individual arrives and descends from his horse. "Hello…"

"Did you get it?" The man interrupted.

"Wow, rude…"

"…"

The thief could feel the deathly glare that the other one was giving to him from under his robe. "S-Sorry."

"Did you get it?" The man asked with an annoyed and threatening tune in his voice.

"I had to cut some heads off, but I got it!" The thief said proudly as he raised the half of the so wished, golden butterfly.

The hand of the man stretched out to grab it, but the thief put it away before he could reached it.

"Ah, ah, ah! The treasure, if you don't-!" The man was cut off when he felt how the half of the golden butterfly was snatched from his hand.

The little parrot fly towards his master, with the other half in his claws. The loyal bird placed the golden piece into his master's hand and then positioned itself into his right shoulder.

"Trust me, my clumsy partner. You will get what you want." The man pulled back his robe from his head, revealing his face to the thief. An old man, with some grey hair starting to creep into his short beard and. A scar passing under his patched eye. The man retrieved the other half of the butterfly from his pocket and grabbed it in the other hand.

The thief look amazed at the two halves in the man's hands.

The man slowly put them together.

The golden butterfly began to shine in a golden light. Its wings began to flutter as it flew off the man's hands. It flew around him before starting to fly at full speed deep into the desert.

"Quick! Follow it!" The man yelled as he rode his horse and began to chase its prey.

The thief rode his horse and started to follow the man.

The butterfly was flying too fast for them to catch up with it. The only thing guiding them was the way of golden light that the butterfly was leaving behind.

"Faster!" The man yelled to his horse as they were approaching to their target.

The golden butterfly divided once again before putting itself into a big pile of sand that was waiting for the two pieces to bring it back to life.

The big pile of sand started to move, taking his true form.

The horse of the thief fled from the place, leaving his master behind.

The horse of the man in the tunic stayed there by its master's side.

The cave finally finished its transformation, revealing itself as a giant Manticore head made out of sand. The giant Manticore head opened its mouth, letting out some of the golden light from the inside.

"After all these years, The Cave of Wonders…" The man told to himself, amazed.

"N-No way! It is real!" The thief exclaimed amazed by the giant Manticore head.

The man took the thief by his clothes. "Go in there! Bring me the lamp! You can have everything else, but the lamp is mine!" He let go his clothes.

The thief grinned in ambition as he walked towards the entrance while rubbing his hands. As soon as he put a foot in the cave, a roar came out of it, pushing the thief back into the desert sand.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" The giant Manticore head asked, a little anger present in its voice.

"I-It is I, just a poor thief…" The thief said nervously while bowing to the cave.

The cave gave him a quick glance. "For your own sake, hear my sacred words. Here, there will be no one more worth to go deep inside as the Diamond in the Rough…"

The man in the robe and his parrot exchanged a confused look.

The thief, also confused by the ancient cave's words, look at the man behind him to get an answer.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" The man ordered the thief.

The thief gulped, before heading back to the caves entrance. The thief give a quick look to the inside of the cave.

The golden tongue of the cave became stairs, waiting for the thief to descend from them.

The thief nervously step inside, waiting for the worst.

…

But nothing happened…

…

"GROAR!" The cave roared in full anger.

The thief, scared by the roar of the sand beast, tried to run out from the cave.

But the cave was fast enough to close aggressively his giant mouth, ending with the thief's life with his sharp sand fangs. A bunch of sand was raised by the impact of the bite before the cave returned slowly to his pile sand form. "Search for the Diamond in the Rough…" The cave's voice stated before vanishing within the night.

The two halves of the golden butterfly fell to the sand as they lost their bright golden glow.

The man gave a disappointed look at the pile of sand where the thief was now resting in peace.

The parrot seemed a little pissed off. Too little too pissed off. "I can't believe this! After all those years we spent into trying to find two dang pieces of gold! Now we have to go again to try to find a Diamond in the Roof?!"

"…Rough." The man corrected him.

"Whatever!" The parrot started to fly around the area where the cave was while whining and complaining.

"You should calm down…"

"I am calmed!" The parrot shouted. "Why do you think I am not freaking calmed?!" The parrot shouted as it was surrounded by a great amount of flames, burning down the disguise and revealing his true self. A phoenix.

"Another one of your disguises burned up… Great…" The man said with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't care about that dang custom right now! Right now, I care about this!" The angry fire bird fly towards him while showing his master the two halves of the golden butterfly.

"Be patient, Phiasgo. All will come into its due time."

"And that will be…?"

"Soon… But first, we have to find that so called, Diamond in the Rough…"

…

"STOP THE THIEF!" A woman yelled as the thief ran away from the multitude.

The guards started their chase behind the thief before this one got stopped by another guard that got in his way and pushed him into the ground.

"Let me go!" The thief yelled as he struggled.

The guard tied up his wrists and lifted him onto his feet. "Say that to the Sultan. You dirty street rat!" The guard shouted before him and the other guards, dragged him into the palace.

"NOOO!" The thief yelled before the doors of the palace closed behind him and the guards.

"See? That's why we need to get a job! To get gold to pay for our food and don't end up like him!" The young browned haired boy told to his loyal puppy while watching the whole scene from behind a wall.

The little puppy let out a whine before his stomach rumbled.

"I know you are hungry, I am hungry too… But maybe, there would be something good this time in the trash jar." The boy got his hand inside the trash jar just to get the only thing from the inside, the bones of a fish.

The pup whine once again as his stomach rumbled.

The boy's stomach rumbled alongside his loyal partner's belly. He let out a sigh. "Alright… We are stealing… again…"

The little pup got excited by the words. He loved to steal things.

"But first…" The boy took a perfectly straight stick from the ground. "We need a plan!"

The dog reacted confused before it could even figure out what was about to come.

 _"_ _We have to take the advantage._

 _Take just what we need,_

 _Something that can get us well feed."_

The boy pointed at the puppy in front of him with the stick.

 _"_ _Remember, just what we need,_

 _Something good to eat,_

 _Don't try to take away any deed."_

The little puppy nodded happily with the head.

The shouts and yells of the multitude could be heard from the other side of the wall.

 _"_ _Riffraff, Street Rat, Vandal, Take That!"_

The expression on the boy's face changed to a worried one.

 _"_ _We just need a little snack, pup._

 _We don't need to get attacked, pup!_

 _I can't get help of any other friends,_

 _But with you I can escape all the threats!"_

The poor boy exclaimed happily as he got outside their hiding spot.

A group of girls approached them, it was Brittney and her friends.

 _"_ _Look, it's the boy they call Safe Rat!_

 _Because he doesn't want to get a single scratch!"_

Brittney got in front of him with a mocky smile.

 _"_ _I don't even know what he is good at."_

Brittney hit the nose of the boy with her finger.

The young thief walked away from them, followed by their laughter.

 _"_ _Eat to live, and steal to eat_

 _Guess we have no other choice."_

The boy and his dog went into the great bazaar and got quickly over the tents.

 _"_ _Jumping through the tents,_

 _Alongside my loyal pet,_

 _Searching for a safe bet."_

The boy faced his dog.

 _"_ _We'll take just what we need,_

 _Don't try anything odd,_

 _Don't try to steal any gold!"_

The dog rolled his eyes and nodded.

 _"_ _Get him, vandal!"_

 _"_ _Monster!"_

 _"_ _Scandal!"_

 _"_ _Let just get this over…_

 _We don't want to end like that Lobster."_

The giant Lobster with the stolen food ran through the tents, the boy and the pup followed him with the look before resuming their way.

 _"_ _Eat to live, steal to eat,_

 _It's what you got without a job!"_

"Fresh fish! Buy here your fresh fish!" The seller shouted, trying to call out the attention of some customers in the great bazaar. He succeeded.

 _"_ _Well take just what we need."_

 _"_ _Vandal!"_

 _"_ _Something to get us feed."_

 _"_ _Thief!"_

 _"_ _We don't need any jewelry!"_

 _"_ _Stop him!"_

 _"_ _Let us distract them all!"_

The boy jumped into the fish tent, leaving his puppy into the tent next to it.

 _"_ _Scandal!"_

 _"_ _Gotta just get the right aiming,_

 _With the very right timing,_

 _All he gotta do is fall!"_

From above his vending tent, the young boy threw a rock right to the Lobster's head.

The rock travel fast towards the monster and hit him hard on the head, making him lose the balance, falling into the ground.

"Gotcha!" The guards yelled as they surrounded the monster.

"What was that?" The fresh fish seller asked himself while focusing on the scene.

From behind him, a single red laser cut off a rope that had some fishes tied to it.

Before the fishes could touch the ground, the boy slide from bellow the tent and catch all of them, sliding his way back to the back of the tent as soon as he had the fishes in his hands.

The puppy reunite with his master in a dark alley that was very familiar for the both of them.

"Nice shot there, your aim is getting better!" The master congratulated the little pup as he gave it a pet on the head. "Now what about if we cook these?" The boy retrieved some sticks from behind an old jar that was lying there.

The dog barked happily in agreement as the boy put down the sticks. The dog shot a pair of lasers from its eyes and started the little campfire with the sticks.

"Nice job!" The boy put a pair of fishes on a sick and started slowly cook them with the fire.

…

The pup and the boy finished eating a pair of fishes.

The pup walked to the remaining pair of fishes and was about to bite one before his master stopped it.

"No, Junior." The boy grabbed the pair of fishes and put them inside a little leather bag he had. "These are for tomorrow."

The puppy whine and looked at his master, asking for another fish.

The boy look sad at his loyal partner, he was about to give the fish the pup was asking for, before he listened to reason. "No, sorry, but no. This are for us to eat tomorrow! I don't want to be stealing so often."

The little dog let out a light growl.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like…"

Some music that was coming from the streets called their attention.

"What's that?" The boy walked towards the street followed by his little pup.

The trumpets and drums could be heard in the streets of Echo Creek, announcing the arrival of another prince to the town.

The prince was making his way to the palace while riding his Warnicorn. Both of them decorated with jewelry and gold.

"Look, another prince has arrived to the town!" The skinny teenager told to his chubby friend on his side.

"Maybe this one will get the chick! I mean, the princess Jackie." The chubby one added.

From behind them, the poor boy was watching the prince as he was approaching to the big doors of the palace.

"Hey, Safe Rat!" A voice called out for him. "What are you doing here?"

The boy sighed annoyed by the child's presence. "What do you want, Jeremy?"

"Nooothing, I just thought it would be funny to come here and chat with you." He said with a mocky tone and a little grin in his face.

"What are you pla-"

"Hey, what's that?!"

"What's what?" The boy turned around to find nothing.

Before he could react, Jeremy kicked him towards the street, right in the middle of the way of the prince.

"Hey, get out of my way!"

"S-Sorry, I-!"

"I said, get out of my way!" The prince yelled as he retrieved a whip and prepared it to hit the poor unfortunate boy with it.

But the boy dodged the hit, not even knowing how he did that.

The prince tried to hit the street rat with his whip numerous times, failing in every single one of them. "How dare you?!" The prince yelled angered.

"S-Sorry, I am just going to go now…" The boy walked towards the multitude to get out of the street, but the prince grabbed him by his vest before he could.

"Don't worry, I can help you to get to the place where you belong!" The prince yelled to his face before throwing him into a pool of mud that was lying in the other side of the street.

The brown haired boy landed roughly into the mud, splashing all around him. "Oww…" The boy said softly while rubbing his head.

Everyone laughed at the poor victim of the prince. Everyone except a little angry pup.

"There we go!" The prince exclaimed, proud of himself.

A little angry bark called his attention, it was Junior, he was barking angrily at the prince and his Warnicorn, trying to protect his friend's name.

"Another, one?"

The pup continue barking.

The prince sighed, annoyed. "For the last time…" The prince prepared his whip once more. "Get out of my way!"

The pup was about to shot his laser at the whip, but stopped in the spot when someone got in front of him, protecting him from the whip. His master.

The boy was kneeled in front of his loyal pup, clutching his teeth in pain.

The dog gave a sad look at him before being carried in his arms.

The boy ran away with his pup in arms and tears of pain in his eyes.

"Finally, about time I got rid of that street rat. Isn't that right?"

The multitude laughed in agreement as the prince resumed his way.

From behind a wall near the entrance, the boy finally managed to calm his pain and his friend.

The pup let out some cries.

"Hey, thanks for trying to defend me back there, but you know the rules. No lasers in public, alright?" The boy said as he petted the head of his pet.

The dog just gave him a sad look.

"Let's go home for today…"

…

Walking alone in the darkness of the night, the boy and the pup were returning back home.

 _"_ _Safe Rat, Street Rat…_

 _That is false…"_

The boy started to climb the stairs of an abandoned and almost destroyed building.

 _"_ _If they look from up close…_

 _They won't see just a poor boy…"_

The boy said while arriving to the almost destroyed top room of the building, looking at what they called home. He let out a single chuckle.

 _"_ _What a joke…"_

The boy leave the sleeping puppy in his little pillow.

 _"_ _They will find, more inside of… me…"_

The boy look at Echo Creek through the big hole on the wall and sighed.

"Someday, things will change… I will get a job to get lots of gold, and I will buy ourselves a nice house in the town, and we won't need to worry about anything ever again…"

…


	3. Palace

Palace.

Through the palace, the sultan of Echo Creek was walking his way to the royal garden to see how things were working between the Prince and his daughter, Princess Jackie.

The tall white bearded old man was walking with a consistent pace towards the gardens. "What a beautiful day is today, perfect weather from a game of catch! Like I used to do when Jackie was a child." The man sighed. "Those were very good times…"

"Help!"

"And now look at her, all grown up and looking for a husband!"

"Help!"

"I am so proud of her…" The sultan told to himself as he cleared a tear from his eye with his finger.

"AHHH!" The terrified Prince and his Warnicorn opened the door abruptly, fleeing from the garden.

"What the-?!" The sultan exclaimed surprised before being interrupted by a sudden roar that came from the garden. He turned around just to find his daughter's Manticore.

The sea like Manticore flew from above the sultan and roared towards the coward prince and his equally coward Warnicorn as they fled from the palace. The Manticore turned around, happily expecting the princess but found the sultan instead.

"Marine, what is the meaning of this?" the sultan asked the Manticore with a demanding tone in his voice.

The Manticore whined slightly.

"Don't be so hard on her. She just wanted to play with the prince's pet, isn't that right Marine?" The princess said from behind while entering the palace.

The Manticore approached at the princess and rubbed his head against her.

The princess petted her head in return. "You just wanted to play with your new friendly playmate "The Warnicorn", isn't that right Marine?"

"Jackie…" The sultan called out for her with the same demanding tone in his voice.

"Yes, father?" The princess replied, keeping that characteristic cool of her.

"What happened this time?" Her father asked, a little more calmed.

"Nothing."

"What was the problem then?"

"That was the problem, nothing new happened. He was just like all the other princes that have come to claim my hand. Arrogant, selfish and on top of that, this one was very mean with animals and magical creatures."

"Jackie…"

"You should have seen how he was threating his own Warnicorn, like if it was garbage."

"Jackie…"

"And after that he tried to conquer me by telling me all the "virtues" and "riches" that he had."

"Jackie…"

The princess sighed. "I just don't understand why all the princes are like that… I wish I could knew more people…"

The sultan placed a gently hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry about that Jackie, there are still a few kingdoms left, you can still chose one of their princes to-"

"No, dad…" Jackie interrupted. "I didn't say I wanted to know more princes. I said I wanted to know more people. I want to go outside and get to know all the people of Echo Creek."

Her father remain silent.

"I want to know more people rather than just the guards, the servants, Marine or even you. Maybe I would get to know someone that I really want to marry."

The sultan sighed. "Jackie, you know what the law says about this manner. You can only marry to a prince…"

"But dad, can't we just-!"

"Sultan!" A guard called for the old father.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It happened again…"

"Again? How is this still happening?" The sultan asked himself before he let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm going…" The sultan turned around to face his daughter. "Jackie, do you mind if we continue this conversation later?"

Jackie remain silent before her reply came out. "No, I don't mind. Go and take care of whatever is going on."

"Thanks, Jackie." The sultan thanked his daughter before kissing the top of her head.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will." The sultan said before leaving the place with the guard.

Jackie stayed there, watching her father leave.

Marine approached and tried to cheer her up.

"Aww Marine, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

The Manticore let out a little cry.

"Don't be sad, if you are sad, you are gonna make the Rainbow Ducklings cry too when we go to feed them." The princess turned around and walked again to the garden.

The Manticore stood there, watching sadly at her master.

"Come on Marine. The Ducklings are not going to feed themselves."

…

"I condemn you to be imprisoned in the royal magical dungeon for the rest of your days." The sultan stated from his throne.

"No, please! Set me free! I just want live peacefully! I don't want to fight!" The giant Lobster pleaded the sultan, but the sultan didn't show any sign of mercy.

"Lock him away now. Those are my final words."

"No! Please! Don't do this to me!" The giant Lobster yelled before being dragged out of the throne room.

"Why…?" The sultan asked to himself. "Why is this still happening?"

The great door of the throne room opened, letting inside a tall man with a patched eye, gray beard and dresses with a royal black attire. A parrot

"Oh, Maldar! My loyal adviser, you have arrived just at the perfect time!" The sultan exclaimed with joy. "Please, come in! I need some of your advice once again."

The man in black bowed to the sultan. "Sultan, what seems to the problem that is tormenting you today?"

"The monsters. Those creatures keep arriving to our kingdom, more frequent than ever before! I don't know how is even possible for them to cross through our barrier, or how they are even arriving to this dimension…" the sultan sighed. "I don't know what to do. Maldar, please give me some of your knowledge."

The old man rubbed his beard with his hand before replying. "I am afraid, I do not know the answer for this enigma either, your majesty."

"Then, what am I supposed to do to this subject? I can't just let the monsters to come to disturb our peace, can I?!" The sultan exclaimed concerned.

"I did not say that…" The man told the sultan with a calmed tone.

"Excuse me?" The sultan asked confused by the statement.

"It's true that I do not have the answer for this enigma. But that doesn't mean I cannot find it."

"Wait, you can find the solution to this problem?"

"Sure I can, I just to ask two things of you."

"And those will be?"

"I just need your permission to go into the Crystal Ball Room and to take the gem in your turban for some time."

"Maldar, you know what the law says about that matter, don't you?"

"I am aware, and that's why I'm asking for permission, your majesty…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright, you have my permission to use the room and my gemstone." The sultan said while taking the gem from his turban and handing it to Maldar. "Guard it with your life."

"I will. I also will find out all the answers to your questions." The man bowed.

"Now that you mention it… There is something else I must ask of you."

"What is it, your majesty?"

"I want you to track down the infamous thief of our town. Find out who is it and help me to bring it to justice."

"As you wish, your majesty." The man bowed and turned around.

Before he could leave, the parrot flew towards the sultan and stood on his shoulder. "Rah! Cookie, Rah!" The parrot said to the sultan.

"I am sorry my winged friend, but I don't have any cookies today…"

The parrot made a frown, invisible for the sultan's eyes and flew again towards his master.

"I'll take my leave now, if you excuse me."

"You are excused, and I hope you find out the answer to our problems."

The man nodded with the head. "I will." He said before the door closed behind him.

"AAARGH! I can't believe it! Can you believe it?!"

"Stop whining Phiasgo!"

"I won't! That man is so useless! He doesn't do anything around here! The only thing he does right are those cookies, but he is so useless that he can't even do that right! And when he has to do something, he comes at you to ask for help! You should be the one ruling this place if you ask me!"

"I know, you have told me that more times than I can count."

"I hope you'll be the sultan one day! That way, I will put that bearded man to be my personal baker! Cookies all day and night!"

The disguised phoenix stopped talking when they arrived at the Crystal Ball Room. It was guarded by four guards.

"Ah, Mr. Maldar, we were waiting your arrival. Please come in, the room is all yours."

Maldar opened the door and went inside. "Don't let anyone inside as long as I'm in here, that's an order."

"Yes, Mr. Maldar." The guards said in unison before the door was closed and locked.

Once inside, Maldar approached to the Crystal Ball and retrieved it from the silver base where it was lying. He approached a near wall. "Phiasgo, do you mind?"

"Not at all, your future majesty!" The phoenix said as he pushed one of the bricks with his wings.

A hidden door appeared in the wall, leading to some stairs that were going downwards.

"If I have to use the Crystal Ball, I'm going to use it right." He said as he walked inside, the wall closed itself as soon as the man and the bird crossed through.

…

"Don't worry Jackie…" The sultan told to a photo of his daughter. "You can go outside the palace as soon as this is over…" The sultan stood from his throne and walked outside the room. "I promise…"

…

That night, in the gardens, a princess was determined to see what was on the other side of the palace's walls, even if it meant to disobey her own father.

The young princess was dressed with some common cloths that had borrow from one kind servant. The princess was walking silently through the gardens, keeping always her guard up. She finally reached one of the few trees that were big enough to get her to the outside.

Before she could start to climb the tree, a certain someone pulled her cloths. Marine. The loyal Manticore let out a cry, she didn't wanted her master to leave her alone.

"I'm sorry Marine, but you can't come with me… If they see you, they are going to know immediately who I am. Besides, I need to do this alone, do you understand?"

The Manticore let out a cry before nodding sadly. The Manticore offered her back to her master to be carried to the top.

"Don't worry about me, I can do this alone." The princess said as she swiftly climbed the tree with grace. "See, what did I told you?" The princess told to her magical friend as she watched her from the top.

The Manticore just looked at her with a pair of eyes that told "Be careful." to the young princess.

"I'll be careful…" The princess prepared herself to land on the other side of the wall. "See ya later, Marine." She said before she jumped out of the palace.

Marine saw the scene sadly before she settled down in the spot to finally fall asleep in the royal gardens.

…


	4. A Palace Princess and a Street Rat

**Author Notes:**

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Aladdin Belong to Disney.**

 **Maldar, Phiasgo and The Sultan (Yes, that is his name.) belong to me.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

A Palace Princess and a Street Rat.

The light of the sun came through the big hole in the wall, reaching slowly for the poor boy's face.

"Ugh… Morning already?" The boy asked himself before the licks of his puppy answered his question. "Alright, alright, I'm awake now!" The boy said through his light laughs.

The pup barked happily at his master before his tummy rumbled alongside his master's.

"Well, it looks like it time for our breakfast." The boy stretched as he stood up. "Lemme just get my… OH NO!" The street rat exclaimed as he saw his bag.

The little leather bag was covered in dry mud. The fish inside of it was all covered in mud and was beaten up.

Their bellies rumbled once again.

The boy let out a sigh. "I know…"

…

An old and joyful guard with gray hair and mustache was walking through the great bazaar, happily whistling a happy and familiar tune. The guard's attention was caught by the browned haired boy that was walking through the streets. "Oh, hello there boy!"

The boy turned around when he heard the joyful voice of his royal friend. "Hey there!" The boy greeted with a smile as he walked towards the guard.

"How have you been?"

"Not so well, but that's what you get when you are poor, I guess…" The boy shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Don't lose hope, you can still have the opportunity to work when you are fourteen years."

"Yeah, I guess I have to be patient." The boy said a little saddened. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"I have been great! The other guards and I have been catching every single thief and monster in the town!"

"Really? That's awesome! Y-You have to be working very hard to catch every single monster and thief!" The boy stated a little nervous.

"Well, not every single thief…"

"Huh?"

"There is a thief that we have not been able to catch, or even see. The people call it The Ghost Thief…"

"The Ghost Thief?"

"It's the sneakiest of them all. There are reports of people losing merchandise every week because of that thief."

The boy started to get more nervous and uncomfortable. "A-And do you have any clue of him…?"

"Sadly no…"

The boy let out a sigh of relieve.

"Whoever that thief is, it must be a very smart and careful criminal. He has been only stealing food, but who knows when he will start to steal something else, that is why he needs to be stopped!"

The boy looked at the guard, feeling unsteady. "W-Will you look at that! It seems the trash jar has been just refilled! Well, seeya later!" He said as he rushed his way to the alley.

"Alright, see you around, boy!" The guard waved goodbye before resuming his way.

The boy met up with his loyal puppy in the alley.

"Sorry for the delay, are you ready Junior?"

The dog nodded happily with the head.

"Okay then, let's play!" The boy said as he retrieved a red ball from a broken jar and threw it into the bazaar.

The little puppy ran towards the red ball and started to chase after it through all the bazaar.

"Aww, look at that cute little pup!" A woman exclaimed.

"It looks so adorable with that little red ball!"

"Come here!" Some people said as they approached at the pup to pet him.

"I wanna play with it too!" A boy said as he threw the ball for the puppy to catch it.

Junior went quickly behind the ball as everyone looked at him.

The boy took the opportunity to sneak behind the crowd and made his way behind a tent. He took two little pieces of bread from the tent and quickly got behind again. He wrapped the two breads with a red little bag and started to walk away. He was walking through the bazaar, going straight to the alley.

"Hey! Safe Rat!"

The Safe Rat turned around to see Jeremy once again. "What is that thing that you have there? It looks suspicious!"

"Suspicious? But this is just a hand-made ball for my pup." The boy threw the red bag in the air. "Junior! Catch!"

Junior hurried his way to catch the bag in mid-air. He landed on the ground, looking clumsy and adorable at the same time.

"Aww…" The crowd said in unison.

"See?"

Jeremy looked at him with eyes of suspicion.

"Now, if you excuse us…" The boy carried the little pup as well as the two red balls. "We have to go for food, Junior. Say goodbye!"

The puppy wave at the people with one of his little paws.

"Aww…"

"Are you sure you have to leave?" A little girl asked the boy with a pair of sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go and find food."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

The boy looked down at his pup.

The pup shrugged, almost telling him "Don't look at me."

The boy looked at the two balls in his hands. He sighed. "Sorry, we are leaving now."

The girl look sad at him.

"B-But well come back tomorrow!"

"Really?" The eyes of the little girl lit up.

"Really."

"You promise?" The girl asked the boy.

The street boy looked down at the girl. "I promise."

"Yay!" The girl cheered happily before running with her mother.

"Well, time to go." The boy said as he turned around.

"Hey! Hey!"

The Safe Rat turned around and saw the girl.

"My mommy says that this is for you!" The girl said while handing him a white bag.

The boy grabbed the bag from the girl and opened it.

Inside, there were two big pieces of bread.

"I… I can't take these…"The boy said as he tried to return the bag.

"No! My mommy says it's for you! So take it!" The girl insisted.

"But, I seriously can't accept this!"

"Please, take them." The girl's mother asked. "As a gift for playing with my daughter."

"I… I…"

"Oh, I know!" The girl said. "If he doesn't take it, then let's give it to his puppy!" The girl gave the bag to the puppy.

Junior grabbed it with his mouth and started to play with it.

The boy knew that his pup was not going to let go that bag. He felt the remorse starting to creep in.

"…Thanks…" The boy said before turning around, walking away from there as fast as he could.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!"

The boy and his pup hurried their way to the alley.

The boy put himself against a wall and sighed, letting himself to fall slowly to the ground.

The little pup let out a whine. He grabbed the bag with the gifts and handed it to his master.

"I'm not hungry…"

The little pup whine once again.

…

"Great offers!"

"Buy five apples for the price of three!"

"Beautiful gems! Beautiful gems for a beautiful girl!"

The merchandisers were offering their products as a beautiful blonde was passing through the bazaar. The one and only, Jackie Lynn Thomas. "Thank you, you all are really nice!" She said with a smile as she kept walking through the bazaar. Searching for someone that wanted to talk and not to sell.

A little bark came from a near alley, calling the princess' attention.

"Not now, Junior…" The boy said softly as he laid down in the ground.

The annoyed puppy let out a growl before barking once again.

"Junior, please…"

"Hey there, dude!"

The poor boy was startled by the sudden greet and got right into his feet.

"Oh! Um… Am I interrupting something?"

The boy turned around nervously to face the girl talking to him. "N-No, no. Everything's…" He froze at the sight of the girl. It was a beautiful blonde girl, with beautiful eyes that could only be described as the eyes of a mermaid.

"Um… Dude, are you feeling alright?"

"Uh…"

The little pup noticed that his master was in daydream land and decided to bring him back to reality with a light bite.

"Ow!" The boy whine as he came out of his trance. He faced the girl once again, nervously. "U-Um… H-Hi!" Was all that he managed to say.

"Hi, dude! What are you doing alone in this dark alley?" Jackie asked with curiosity.

"M-Me? I-I was just about to eat." He answered through his nerves. "W-What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came because I heard the barks of this cute little pup over here!" Jackie said as she kneeled to pet the puppy.

Junior enjoyed happily the pets.

"Oh, you mean Junior?"

"That's his name?" Jackie asked as she kept petting the puppy. "Hello there, Junior."

Junior barked happily in agreement.

She giggled at the puppy.

The boy looked nervously at the beautiful girl. He started to sweat. "What do I do? What do I do?" He thought to himself.

"So…" The girl started to talk, knocking the boy out of his trance. "What's up, dude?"

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean?" The boy asked nervously.

"Well, first of all. What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh, that… Well, we… actually don't have anywhere else to be…"

"What? Don't you have a home to get to?"

"Yes, we do. But we are here to search for… food…."

"Well, dude, why aren't you getting some from those tents?" Jackie asked while pointing at the tents.

The boy look at the tents, a little nervous. "W-W-What?! What do you mean?"

"Well… In my way here, the people of the tents were offering me food and other stuff. Why don't you ask them for some food?"

The boy looked at her with confusion. "Are you new in town?" He asked, obliviously.

"Hmm… You could say that…" Jackie stated.

"Well, I don't know from where are you from, but in here, you have to pay for everything that the people over there are announcing with gold. You can't just go there and take it without paying!"

"Why not?"

A man passed running the alley entrance.

"Stop the thief!" Some shouts from the people were heard as the royal guards passed running behind the man.

"Because that happens if you do…" The boy said as he pointed stood up to see the pursuit.

Jackie followed him from behind. "And what happens if the guards catch him?"

As soon as Jackie asked, she saw how the man was captured by the guards that dragged him to the palace seconds later.

"They send you to the dungeon, where you spent the rest of your days…" The boy said as he quickly sat against the wall. "And I don't want to spend the rest of my days in a cold dungeon!" He said, freaking out a little. "That is why I prefer to look for food in the trash."

Jackie looked at the poor boy in the floor. "And why don't you just, I dunno, get some gold? How do you get gold?"

"You get it by working, but there is a law that prevents anyone to hire a minor to work. So I can't get anyone to hire me!"

"Really? And how old are you?" Jackie asked with curiosity.

"I… don't actually know…" The boy admitted.

"What?"

"I don't know… I assume I am around twelve, but that's because of how I look! I maybe older or younger, but… I don't really know…"

"But-" Jackie was interrupted by the voice of a child.

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here, Safe Rat himself!" Jeremy said as he walked into the alley.


	5. Wanted

**Hello Yellow!**

 **I just wanted to let you know that I am replying to the reviews left in the chapters from now on! So let us start!**

 **Guest (ch1): I know! Isn't it wonderful?**

 **Starco3 (ch4): I know what you mean. I am a Starco shipper as well!**

 **Bomberguy789 (ch4): I should answer to you, but the chapter is already here! So onto the chapter!**

* * *

Wanted.

"What? Safe Rat?" Jackie asked with confusion as the child walked in the alley.

The Safe Rat let out a moan of annoyance. "What do you want now, Jeremy?" He asked while standing up.

"I don't want nothing with you, I came here for her." Jeremy stated.

"What, for me?" Jackie asked with confusion.

"Sure, I bet that you would prefer to be with me and the other people with actual gold rather than with that street rat." He said with a mocky voice while pointing at the street rat.

"Street rat?" Jackie asked while looking at the boy.

He looked a little angered by Jeremy's comment.

"Yeah, haven't he told you already? He is poor, he doesn't have gold, doesn't have a house and he doesn't have friends!" He stated while looking at the pup. "If it wasn't for this pup, I think he would have starved to death long ago!"

The puppy gave an angry bark at the child.

The boy gave his puppy a look to prevent him from shooting lasers at the child.

"So…" Jeremy grabbed the hand of Jackie. "What about if we leave this dump? I am sure that Brittney will accept you with her friends." He stated before he felt how Jackie got free of his grasp.

"Thanks… But I think I stay." She said while looking at him with disgust but forcing a smile.

"What?! Don't tell me you prefer the Safe Rat over the Golden Boy?" He asked, annoyed.

Jackie simply stood there in silence, confirming Jeremy's suspects.

"Fine! Then you can root in the streets of Echo Creek for the rest of your life! Alongside the Safe Rat over there!" He shouted while pointing at the Safe Rat. He stormed out of the alley short afterwards.

"Gesh, someone has to teach that kid some manners." Jackie said with disgust.

"You tell me." The boy said while giving her a grateful smile. "But, don't you prefer to go with them to have gold and a place to stay? You are new in town after all." He said, a little sad tone in his voice.

"And end up like him? No thanks, dude!" She let out a giggle, causing the boy to let out a little chuckle as well.

"So…" The boy started talking. "Do you want to see my home?"

The girl gave him a smile. "Sure, dude."

…

"Keep it up, we almost have all the energy we need." Maldar told to his two partners while checking the storm cloud that was generating above the crystal ball.

The skeleton horse kept running in the power generator while the phoenix known as Phiasgo was throwing flames to his back to refill his energy.

"For how long am I have to keep doing this?!" The phoenix asked with an annoyed tone.

"The necessary, my friend. Now keep it up." Maldar replied.

"Yes, you dark lord!" Phiasgo said with a quite mocky tone. He started to throw more intense fire to the skeleton horse that got a great boost alongside the energy that they were generating.

The energy reached its top in seconds, allowing the storm cloud to strike the crystal ball with a lighting.

Maldar smiled at the charge of energy running through the crystal ball before placing the Sultans gem in the base that was holding the magical item. He took a deep breath and started to cast. "I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden."

The spell was casted correctly, opening a huge yellow hole with a reptile like pupil in the center of it.

"All-Seeing eye… reveal to me the one that can go inside the Cave of Wonders!" Maldar demanded as the spell obeyed.

The hole started to reveal the image of a brown haired boy with brown eyes and a mole under his right eye. The boy was walking with a girl and a pup following from behind.

"So… Here it is… Our Diamond in the Rough." He stated calmly with a little smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, great choice by the Cave of Wonders! Now let's just go and get him!" Phiasgo exclaimed, tired of using his flames to fire up the skeleton horse.

"Wait, first we have to check into the Sultan's request to avoid suspicion." Maldar clarified.

"Just do it quick, Maldar!" Phiasgo shouted as he kept throwing flames at the infernal horse.

"All-Seeing Eye… reveal to me the one known as the ghost thief." Maldar ordered.

However, the image did not change at all.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't tell to me that the freaking gem needs more power!" Phiasgo exclaimed, angered.

"No. I believe we just got a Jackpot…"

Phiasgo raised an eyebrow. "Are you really suggesting that our boy it's also the Ghost Thief?!"

"Indeed…" Maldar got an evil smile all over his face. "This will be so much easier than I expected. I will just have the guards to get him to the palace, then I'll take care of the rest."

Phiasgo fell to the ground, exhausted. "Then… *pant* what are we waiting for?"

…

"Welcome to our home!" The boy said while entering to the destroyed and abandoned house that he called home.

The little laser puppy entered their home with joy and let himself to fall into his pillow.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed with joy.

"R-Really…?" the boy asked nervously.

"Yeah, dude." She said as she walked around. "It's even better than I expected!"

A light blush appeared in the boy's face as he saw the girl. "It's not really the big deal…"

"It is for me." She said, leaving the boy dumbfounded.

"Oh, silly me." He said while looking at the other side of the room. "C-Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"O-Okay…"

The two of them fell into an awkward silence that filled the room.

"So…" The boy said, breaking that moment of silence. "Where are you from?"

"From where am I? Um… well…" Jackie thought, trying to find an excuse. "I… I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"Huh? Why not?" The boy asked with curiosity.

"…Because-"

"Hey, boy, are you there?" An echo was heard coming from the stairs that lead to the boy's house. It was a guard's voice, followed by some footsteps that were making their way upstairs.

The puppy quickly got by his master's side when he heard the guard.

"Oh no…" Jackie whispered. "They are after me…"

"They come for you?" The boy asked with a whisper.

Jackie just nodded with the head.

The boy looked at her and then pointed at one of the corners of the room. "That wall is slightly cracked. You can hide in there and escape if you have to." He stated before he walked to the entrance of his home.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jackie asked with concern in her voice.

"They are after you, aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll be fine, you just hide and make sure they don't see you."

She looked with a grateful look at the boy before nodding.

The boy blush slightly and returned the nod.

"Boy?" The guard voice was heard, now even louder.

Jackie quickly got to the hiding spot that the boy told her about.

"Yes, what is it?" The boy replied as he prepared to receive his guests.

The guard that called arrived at the place with a nervous mood. "Hello, boy. How have you been?"

Some guards arrived at the home of the boy some seconds later.

The boy took a deep breath before replying. "I have been fine, thank you. And… all of you?"

"Well. We have been well." The guard responded.

"So…" The boy started to talk. "Why are you here? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is…" The guard stated.

"Alright, what do you need?"

The guard took a deep breath before responding. "We need you, to come with us…"


End file.
